We Could Steal Time
by elsiecarson
Summary: There's never enough time in day below stairs to really get to know someone. When bad news strikes Mrs Hughes can Mr. Carson really help or is his effort in vain? Will Mrs Hughes accept his help? How will Mr. Carson's suggestion play with Mrs Hughes and His Lordship?
1. Chapter 1

Elsie Hughes sighs when one of the servants knocks on her door for her to start her day. The housekeeper has already been up for an hour getting dressed and ready for her day serving Earl and Lady Grantham of Downton Abbey.

Elsie checks in with Mrs Patmore before she heads to the servants' dining room.

"Good morning Mrs Hughes." Mr. Carson says from behind Mrs Hughes as they enter the dining room.

"Good morning Mr. Carson. I trust you slept well." Mrs Hughes teases. She would never know how he actually sleeps because the men and women sleep on opposite sides of the house.

"Of course, despite the fact that I was up later than usual waiting for the Dowager Countess and Mr. Crawley to leave Downton. What about you, Mrs Hughes? Did you sleep well?" Mr. Carson asks as he pulls out her chair for her.

"Yes I did despite the fact that my cousin wrote me a letter and it contained some bad news I'm afraid." Mrs Hughes says as she pours herself and Mr. Carson a cup of tea.

"Do you have plans for your half day, Mrs Hughes?" Mr. Carson asks. Mrs Hughes never seems to go anywhere nice on her half day off.

"As a matter of fact I don't have plans for my half day, Mr. Carson. I trust you have plans however. Are you doing anything exciting?" Mrs Hughes asks as she begins to eat breakfast.

"Actually I don't have plans for my half day. I wonder if you'd like to go to dinner with me that night and maybe spend the afternoon together." Mr. Carson says and then takes a large bite of toast.

"What a wonderful invitation. Thank you, Mr. Carson. I'd be glad to take you up on that offer." Mrs Hughes says as she digs her spoon into her porridge.

"Glad to see that you're letting your hair down a little, Mrs Hughes." Mr. Carson teases the lady at his right.


	2. Reactions

The rest of the servants sitting around the table are silent as the two senior servants banter back and forth. They're not used to seeing these two being so open and free. The keep their heads down and eat their breakfast.

As soon as the servants can escape the uncomfortable feeling of the dining hall, they do. Anna looks at Gwen as they climb the stairs to help Lady Sybil and Lady Edith and Lady Mary dress for breakfast. "What was that all about?" Anna asks in confusion.

"I have no idea, but it's really none of our business, is it?" Gwen says calmly.

"What if Mrs Hughes and Mr. Carson are in a relationship? Doesn't His Lordship have a right to know if they are?" Anna asks softly.

"Of course His Lordship has a right to know, but we don't have a right to tell him. We have no proof that anything is going on anyways." Gwen says slowly. "They've been close friends for a long time. Leave it be."


	3. What's Wrong?

Downstairs Mrs Hughes and Mr. Carson are still talking to each other. "You said you got bad news from your cousin. What's wrong?" Mr. Carson asks Mrs Hughes. He's always concerned about his friend.

"My cousin wrote to tell me that my father isn't well and if I can get some time off I should take it and go and see my father." Elsie says sadly.

"Are you going to try to get some time off to go up to Carlisle for a while?" Charles asks as he fiddles with his tie, which doesn't seem quite right this morning.

"I'm going to try and get about a week off and at least go and say goodbye to my father before I lose him. It will be hard." Elsie whispers as she reaches over and straightens Mr. Carson's tie. It's never off centre, but today it's not straight.

"You're going to go to Carlisle by yourself to say goodbye to your father? That's not right! You should have someone go with you." Mr. Carson says with concern.

"I asked my sister if she'd go with me, but she doesn't want to leave where she's living and she never really got along with our father. I don't want to go by myself, but I don't have too much choice. I have to go and see my father." Elsie says as a tear trails down her cheek.

"I would go with you if I could, but we both know that both of us can't be away from Downton Abbey at the same time." Charles says as he offers Elsie his handkerchief.

"Well, we could leave Miss O'Brien and Mr. Bates in charge of the house for a while. I know it's not fair of me to ask you to come with me, but I could use the support." Elsie says as she watches Charles climb the stairs.

"We'll talk about this later. I have to be upstairs in the dining room to serve breakfast." Charles says sadly. He hates to see Elsie this upset. He needs time to think about what he can do for her.


	4. I Got You an Audience with His Lordship

Elsie slowly walks back to her room. She secretly hopes that Mr. Carson can come to Carlisle with her. She could certainly use the support. Mr. Carson and Elsie have been working together at Downton Abbey for a long time. They've risen to the top of their fields. Elsie draws the letter from her cousin from her pocket and she enters her room. She throws herself down on the bed and starts to cry. She is losing the last support she has in the world. She knows she should be working, but her emotions have gotten the best of her for the moment, which is rare. She hears a soft knock at her door at about 10:30 just as she dries her eyes. "Come in," she calls softly. She's certainly not anticipating Charles Carson walking into the room. "Mr. Carson, why are you here?"

"I got you an audience with His Lordship at 11:00 so you can try to get time off as soon as possible. I'm going with you to His Lordship because I'm requesting time off to go with you because I don't want you to go alone." Mr. Carson says as he cautiously enters the room. He doesn't want either of them to be accused of impropriety.

Elsie's eyes widen as she hears what Charles Carson is saying. She pulls her handkerchief out of her pocket and dries her eyes. "You don't have to do this, Mr. Carson. I'm perfectly capable of travelling on my own." Elsie says even though on the inside her heart is soaring because of Mr. Carson's offer.

"I know I don't have to, but you're a good friend and I'd hate to see you go through this alone. Now, get tidied up so you'll be ready to have your audience with His Lordship. I'll be downstairs waiting for you." Mr. Carson says as he leaves the room.

Elsie smoothes her hair out and straightens the lace collar on her dress before she heads down the stairs to meet Mr. Carson before they head upstairs to meet Lord Grantham.


	5. Talking to His Lordship

"Excuse me, milord." Charles Carson says as he and Elsie Hughes enter the library.

"Carson, Mrs Hughes, please come in." Lord Grantham says as he stands up. "I hear you have a request for me. Please have a seat and tell me about it."

Elsie Hughes approaches cautiously and sits daintily on the edge of a settee. She never feels comfortable sitting down in front of a member of the family she serves. "I got a letter from my cousin about my father. He's not well. I would like to request some time off." Mrs Hughes says not looking at His Lordship.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mrs Hughes. You can take as much time off as you need. Who will take over for you while you're away?" Lord Grantham asks.

"I was going to get Miss O'Brien and Anna to split the duties between them so they're not overwhelmed by their new duties on top of their regular ones." Elsie says. In the back of her mind she knows that she can't give Miss O'Brien all the duties without having her complain.

"That sounds fine by me. I hope O'Brien doesn't give you trouble. I hope your father's going to be alright." Lord Grantham says sympathetically.

"Excuse me, milord. I have a request to make. Mrs Hughes should have someone go with her to Carlisle. I'd like to be the one to escort her there if you don't mind. I know it is going to be difficult without both of us at Downton, but I've known Mrs Hughes the longest and she could use the support." Mr. Carson says trying to persuade Lord Grantham to let him go to Carlisle.

"You don't have to persuade me. Mrs Hughes needs someone to go with her to Carlisle and you're the perfect person to go with her. She trusts you and she knows you well enough to travel with you. Go with her. Get packed and you can leave tomorrow morning." Lord Grantham concedes. "Who will be taking over your duties while you're in Carlisle with Mrs Hughes?"

"I was going to suggest that Mr. Bates and William can split the duties. Mr. Bates can pour drinks at meals and the others can serve the food." Mr. Carson says sounding very organized.

"That sounds fine to me, Carson. Just make sure you both delegate the jobs each person will be doing to avoid confusion." Lord Grantham says calmly.

"Of course milord. Thank you so much for being so understanding." Mrs Hughes says blinking back tears.

"Mrs Hughes, you are a valued and long-standing member of this staff. You have been a dedicated member of this staff for a long time. You haven't taken more than your allotted half-day off since your mother's funeral. This is the least I can do for you after everything you've done for my family." Lord Grantham say sympathetically.


	6. Packing for Scotland

Mr. Carson and Mrs Hughes exit the room and as soon as the door closes Elsie bursts into tears, which is highly unusual. Mr. Carson is shocked. "He's such a good man." Elsie says as she wipes her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Come along Mrs Hughes. This isn't the place to do this. Let's get you back to your room so you can start packing for our trip tomorrow." Mr. Carson says as he gently puts his arm around Elsie's shoulders and walks her downstairs.

"I want to thank you for offering to go with me to Carlisle. I know that you didn't have to do that for me, but I'm glad you did." Elsie says as they approach her room.

"You're welcome. I know you would do the same for me. I just have one question: what should I pack to go to Carlisle with you?" Mr. Carson asks seriously. He's never been north of the Earl of Flintshire's estate.

"Pack as much warm clothing as you can. Carlisle in February is hardly the most hospitable climate, especially if you've never been that far north." Elsie smiles at Mr. Carson's question. He's always thinking ahead.

"Right, well, you start packing and I'll go do the same thing. We'll meet up at luncheon. Don't worry about anything. We'll be in Carlisle soon." Mr. Carson says trying to reassure his friend.

"Saying don't worry doesn't mean that I'm not worrying about my father. I'm so worried. I don't want to lose another family member. I've only got my sister and my father left now." Elsie says sadly.

"I know. It's difficult any time you lose a family member, but especially when you're so far away from home. I'll go pack. I'll see you at luncheon." Mr. Carson says and then kisses Elsie's cheek, much to her shock.

Elsie sighs. Mr. Carson is a lovely man and she's secretly had a crush on him for years. Because of her kindness to him, there's been a rumour for years that she and Charles Carson are, in fact, lovers. Silly, she thinks, as Charles Carson would never even look twice at me. She opens her wardrobe and pulls out all of her non-uniform pieces and folds them gently. She bends over and retrieves her suitcase from under her bed. She packs all her things in her suitcase and then packs her under things and stockings. She packs a book into her bag hoping that she'll have some time to read while in Argyll or at least on the train tomorrow. She sighs as she sinks onto the bed. Elsie is surprised that Charles Carson even said he would go to Argyll with her. She wonders what her family will think of her coming home with a man. There was only ever one man in her life and that was when she was 18 many years ago. Tears slowly run down her face. She keeps her tears silent so that no one else can hear her. When she looks at her small watch on her wrist it's 1:30 in the afternoon. That means the family has already had luncheon and it's several hours until tea time. She decides to check on the plans Mrs Patmore has for dinner. The busier she can stay between now and the time she leaves tomorrow morning the less time she'll have to think about what is to come for her.


	7. The Library is Soothing

Elsie carefully closes and locks the door to her room and heads down to the kitchen. "How are the preparations coming for dinner, Mrs Patmore?"

"We're coming along just fine, thank you, Mrs Hughes." Mrs Patmore says with a smile to the housekeeper.

Elsie suddenly feels as if she doesn't have enough to do around the house. Time seems to be going very slowly for her and all she wants is to go home. She walks up the stairs to the main part of the house and walks to the library. She hopes having a book to read will keep her mind off the situation at hand. She quietly enters the library and is not surprised to see Lord Grantham working away at his desk. "I'm sorry to disturb you, milord. I was just coming to find a book to read."

"That's alright Mrs Hughes. I'm sure you need something to distract you from your present situation." Lord Grantham says gently.

"Thank you for your consideration, milord. I appreciate it very much." Elsie whispers to Lord Grantham not looking directly at him.

"Oh, Mrs Hughes, I told you earlier that you are a part of the family. You don't have to apologize for your behaviour right now. Which book did you choose?" Lord Grantham asks smiling at Mrs Hughes as he looks up from his correspondence.

"I picked Pride and Prejudice. I just finished Sense and Sensibility recently, so this seemed like the logical next book." Mrs says as she turns the book over in her hands.

"Did you like Sense and Sensibility, Mrs Hughes? I know that my wife and my daughters love that book. I have to admit I read it out of curiosity." Lord Grantham asks trying to keep Mrs Hughes' mind off the situation in Argyll.

"I liked Sense and Sensibility very much. I thought that the description of the relationship between the two eldest sisters was very accurate. It seemed very similar to the relationship I had with me sister." Mrs Hughes says as she fingers the title embossed on the book.

"Have a seat Mrs Hughes. So, are you Elinor or Marianne? Are you the sense or the sensibility side of the relationship?" Lord Grantham asks cheekily.

"Well, people who've met me recently would put me firmly in the role of Elinor, but knowing what I'm really like, I say I'm more like Marianne, but like her I've learned to temper my sensibility. It was necessary to temper myself in order to protect my emotions and my heart." Mrs Hughes says as she sinks into a plush chair.

"You shouldn't have had to cover up all your emotions, Mrs Hughes. It's unfair to you and it's unfair to the people who care about you including some the people who work here at Downton." Lord Grantham says honestly.

Elsie looks confused. "I'm not sure what you mean." Elsie says quietly. She suspects what Lord Grantham is driving at, but doesn't want to say anything.

"Carson talks about you all the time. He thinks very highly of you. Between me and you, I think he likes you very much. I think he'd like to court you, but he's not sure how to ask." Lord Grantham says cheekily.

"Milord!" Elsie says in a shocked tone of voice. "Do you really think he likes me that way? I would never ask him if he wanted to court me, but I am curious about his feelings. How do I figure out if he likes me?" Elsie asks, quickly feeling very flustered.

"Well, you do have a six hour train ride to Argyll tomorrow. Approach the situation with caution, but I don't think Carson would have volunteered to go with you if he didn't care deeply about you." Lord Grantham suggests.

"Thank you for the advice, milord." Elsie says as she stands up and walks towards the door.

"He may confess his feelings to you tomorrow. If he does, don't interrupt him, something tells me it will be hard enough to even begin to tell you the truth." Lord Grantham says honestly.

"Milord, please, if Mr. Carson asks you anything about me later, don't mention this conversation. Let us do this on our own." Elsie requests as she opens the door to the hallway and then slips out.


	8. How Do I Make This Happen?

Lord Grantham chuckles to himself after Mrs Hughes leaves. She's a terribly sensitive woman. He wonders at the face that she's never been married. Now with the war started he's more willing to allow his servants to get into relationships and perhaps get married. Nothing is to be denied them in this terrible time of war. He would never purposely interfere, but a little gently prodding of Carson can't hurt. Lord Grantham wants to be certain of everyone's feelings. This must be subtle prodding however, to prevent Carson from becoming suspicious. He's just unsure how to approach any of this with Carson. Carson isn't well known for being forward with his words or his emotions. So how do I get him to confess his feelings about Mrs Hughes. Anyone can see they're there, Lord Grantham wonders.


	9. A Practical Approach to a Situation

Elsie reads quietly in her sitting room for an hour and a half before she goes to set the table in the servants' dining hall. Charles Carson carefully creeps into the room and spends a few moments watching Elsie before he speaks up. "How are you holding up?" He asks gently not wanting to startle the lovely lady in front of him.

"I'm keeping busy, so I'm alright at the moment. Everything may catch up with me on the train tomorrow. We'll have to see how I'm feeling when I arrive in Argyll tomorrow evening." Elsie says sadly.

"Well, we'll enjoy tonight and then we'll take tomorrow as it comes at us." Charles says gently as he places his hands on Elsie's shoulders.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I need to learn to relax more. I can't let my family get to me and annoy me. They've been trying to get me married for years and just because my mother's ill doesn't mean they'll stop." Elsie says as she passes Charles a tall stack of plates.

"How do you manage to carry all these plates when you're setting the table by yourself?" Charles asks as he groans under the weight of twelve plates.

"I just carry six plates at a time, but I thought that you could handle carrying more plates, but apparently I was wrong." Elsie teases.

"Well now, that's unfair! I can carry all these plates. I was just surprised how heavy they were. You amaze me every time I see and realize how much you do around this house every day." Charles says with awe. With all the work Charles does in Downton it feels inadequate in comparison with the amount of work Elsie Hughes does on a daily basis.


	10. Announcement at Dinner

Mrs Patmore carries a large tureen of beef stew into the servants' dining hall. "I thought with the cold weather outside you could use something hearty for supper."

"It smells wonderful, Mrs Patmore. I think that a hearty meal is exactly what the staff needs. It's been so cold in the house today that they could certainly use a hot meal." Mrs Hughes says as the other start to file into the room. Daisy comes in carrying two loaves of crusty bread and butter.

Soon everyone is seated around the table and Mrs Hughes is spooning stew into bowls for everyone. "Just so everyone is aware Mr. Carson and myself are going to be away for a while. My mother is ill. While we're away Anna and Miss O'Brien will take over my duties and Mr. Bates and William will take over Mr. Carson's duties. I'd appreciate everyone cooperating with them to make this house run smoothly while we're away." Mrs Hughes says as she sits down to her stew. "Would you mind cutting the bread for us, Mr. Carson?"

"Of course Mrs Hughes." Mr. Carson says as he picks up the bread knife.

"Can I ask Mr. Carson why he's going to Carlisle?" Thomas asks cheekily.

"I'm going because Mrs Hughes needs some support. This is a difficult time for her. I shouldn't have to justify myself to you." Mr. Carson says irritably.

Miss O'Brien has trouble believing that Mr. Carson is travelling all the way to Argyll just because he's Mrs Hughes' friend.

The plate with warm, crusty bread on it is passed around the table with the butter. Elsie smiles at Mr. Carson who's sitting next to her at the head of the table. Charles finishes a mouthful and then says, "I shall be most disappointed if either Mrs Hughes or myself get a telegram saying that things aren't going well here and we need to come back."

Elsie doesn't react to Charles' threat to the staff, but is quite glad he made the comment. It makes her feel as if he really cares about her. He knows how important this time is for her to be with her family. Elsie can see the feat on William and Daisy's face. "Can I speak to Daisy and William after dinner please? You're not in trouble. I just wish to speak with you."

Mr. Carson nods at Mrs Hughes. He knows exactly why Mrs Hughes wants to talk to William and Daisy. Dinner is a cosy, comfortable affair with everyone sitting around the table. The conversation in friendly and warm which makes Elsie happy to see.


	11. Don't Worry Daisy

"Can I have the two people I wanted to speak to meet me in my sitting room when you're finished, please?"

"I'll come and visit after my work upstairs is finished. Try and get some rest in the mean time." Charles whispers as he walks past Elsie.

Elsie walks to her sitting room and curls up in her chair and waits for William and Daisy to arrive. She picks up her book from a side table and carefully flips through the books to find her page. She manages to read a chapter of her book before Daisy knocks on her door. "Come in," she calls out gently.

Daisy walks into the room very demurely. She's worried about what Mrs Hughes is going to say to her. She doesn't want to be fired.

"Daisy, I know that me putting Miss O'Brien in charge will be difficult, but I didn't really have another option. Anna will be here to help you if you need it and Mrs Patmore is always here for you to talk to. I just don't want you to be nervous with Miss O'Brien in charge. She doesn't have the power to dismiss anyone. Are you alright with all this?" Mrs Hughes asks as she pours herself a cup of tea.

"Of course Mrs Hughes. Miss O'Brien and I may not necessarily get along, but Mrs Patmore is my immediate superior, so hopefully I won't have to be around Miss O'Brien very often." Daisy says honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that you're to stay strong, Daisy. I think that you can be a real asset to Downton if you keep working hard here. I'll see you when I get back, Daisy." Elsie says gently.

"Thank you, Mrs Hughes." Daisy says. She then leaves the room.


	12. What Do We Tell Your Family?

A few moments later there's another knock at the door. "Come in," Mrs Hughes calls out. Mr. Carson walks into the room. Mrs Hughes is slightly surprised. She wasn't expecting to see him until later.

"I talked to William while you were talking to Daisy. He will be fine splitting the duties with Mr. Bates and I told him to be firm. At least he doesn't have to deal with Thomas anymore since he no longer has any power at Downton. We have the rest of the evening to ourselves." Charles says as he comes and sits next to Elsie.

"Thank you for talking to William. As much as he will listen to me, he respects you much more. I hope he listened to you. He has great potential to rise up through the ranks here at Downton." Elsie says as she pours Charles a cup of tea.

"Thanks for the tea. I really needed this. I also need to tell you something and I hope you listen carefully. I will give you time to think things over once I tell you everything. I love you, Elsie; I think I have for a long time. I wanted you to know that before we go to Argyll tomorrow. If you make a decision about what we are to each other before we get to Argyll it would help both of us." Charles says before he helps himself to a cookie.

Elsie turns away slightly from Charles in order to gather her emotions. She brushes away a tear or two and then turns back towards Charles. "I never thought I'd hear you say those words to anyone, especially me. I'm shocked, but happy. I've loved you for fifteen years, Charles. I just never expected you to reciprocate. Now I can introduce you as my beau when we go to Argyll." Elsie says with a wide smile.

Charles' shock is written all over his face. He wasn't expecting that reaction from Elsie, at least not that quickly. He honestly thought that Elsie might slap him for his declaration. He creases his brow as he tries to process what she said. "Are you sure you want me to be your beau?"

"I'm certain. If you only knew how much those words mean to me. The last time I heard words that sweet was from the farmer in Argyll you know about that I grew up with. Somehow those words mean more coming from you. You see something in me that I never thought anyone would notice. When we arrive in Argyll just be aware that we are staying on a farm, so don't expect too much." Elsie says with a smile.

"I only want to see where you grew up and support you through this difficult time. It doesn't matter where we stay. I don't understand why hearing those words from me is any different from hearing them from anyone else." Charles says as he pours himself another cup of tea.

"You are different from the last man who spoke those words to me. He didn't realize the impact those words would have on our relationship, but we do. I was so young when I first heard those words. I wasn't ready. I was when you said them to me. I am proud that I have gained your love. At sixteen I was only expecting to hear those words from someone like who I heard them from, but to hear them from you makes me feel as if I've finally made it out of Argyll." Elsie says as she dabs her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Elsie, my darling, you can't deny your heritage and despite the fact that you think I'll be disappointed in Argyll I could never be disappointed in a place that means so much to you. Don't underestimate me, Elsie. I grew up in a small town, too. I know how hard it is to take someone to that hometown where you feel at your most vulnerable. It is the hardest thing you ever have to do. Trust me; I know exactly what you are thinking about my going with you to Argyll. Part of you is absolutely terrified and part of you is so proud of your career and of whom you've become and of who's coming with you and it's a huge conflict for you. I know how hard it is to square those two ideas. I will love you no matter what. Don't underestimate yourself, Elsie, you are an amazing woman." Charles says as he leans over and kisses Elsie's cheek.

"You are a cheeky devil." Elsie says as she leans over and kisses Charles on the lips. Charles lies back on the sofa and wraps his arms around Elsie's back. As she pulls away from the kiss Charles notices how lovely she looks with her face lightly flushed as it is right now. "Why don't you stay with me tonight? We'll be up and gone before anyone else is up."

"You are a daring woman, Elsie Hughes. I don't know very many women who would say what you just said out loud. You kiss with such passion. I didn't expect it at all. I expected you to be tentative. I'll stay with you tonight if you want, but I don't have anything in your room." Charles says looking at Elsie with teasing eyes.

"Go get your suitcase and bring it to my room. You can wear the pyjamas you packed. I don't want to be alone. Don't be long." Elsie says as she leans her cheek upon Charles' chest. "If you change in your room and I change in mine then we might actually get some sleep."

"Will you let me up so I can go do that? You are sort of lying on top of me." Charles teases Elsie.

"Oops," Elsie says with a cheeky smile. She uses Charles' chest as leverage to push herself up and off of Charles. "I'll see you soon." Elsie says as she kisses Charles.


	13. Sharing a Room

Charles reluctantly pulls away from Elsie and walks up the stairs to his room. He looks in the mirror as he starts to change out of his tuxedo. What are you getting yourself into, he wonders, as he buttons his pyjama top. This is not a woman to be trifled with. Are you sure that this is truly what you want? Once you're introduced to her family as her beau that's it: you're stuck permanently. You better be certain about what you're willing to get into with Elsie.

Back in her room Elsie is pouring cool water into her basin. She splashes it onto her face trying to control her emotions. She feels as if her emotions got the better of her slightly. What was I thinking asking him to stay over, she thinks. Wait, another part of her thinks, you asked him to stay because you love him and you need someone to care about you right now more than ever. Elsie slips out of her dress and petticoat and slips her pale green nightgown on. Her feet touch the cool floor and she quickly stuffs her feet in her slippers. She wraps her shawl around her shoulders and curls onto the bed waiting for Charles. She listens to the quiet in the house. It's peaceful at this moment and she's happy.

A gentle knock at the door startles her slightly, but she jumps up quickly and lets Charles into the room. "Quick, get in here before someone notices that you're trying to sneak in here late at night." Elsie says as she pulls him into the room.

Charles smiles as he sets his suitcase down gently. "Glad to see you haven't changed your mind about tonight. This is so nice." Charles says as he puts his arms around Elsie's waist and draws her towards him. She is held tightly in Charles' arms.

"I would never have changed my mind about tonight. It's so lovely to have you here." Elsie says as she curls in Charles' arms.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day and we have to be up very early. I'll just sleep in the chair. I don't mind." Charles says as he walks over to Elsie's small linen cupboard and starts to pull a blanket out.

"You will do no such thing. You'll be all stiff in the morning if you sleep on the sofa. There's enough room in the bed for both of us. Besides, this way we'll get to cuddle. It's cold; we'll both be warmer this way." Elsie says as she looks up at Charles.

"It's a very good thing that we're the senior servants, otherwise we'd be subject to inspections throughout the night. I'll sleep next to you if you want. Which side of the bed would you like?" Charles asks as he begins to untie his robe.

"I'll take the left side of the bed if you don't mind." Elsie says as she hangs her shawl on the back of the door.

Charles drapes his robe over the end of the bed as Elsie speaks. "That's fine by me. I'm not fussy about which side of the bed I sleep on."

Elsie smiles as she walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. She slips her slippers off and leaves them at the side of the bed. She flips the covers back on her side of the bed. She slides beneath the covers and gets comfortable and waits for Charles to join her. Charles stands at the edge of the bed for a moment and tries to regain his composure. He very slowly slides between the sheets and tries to get comfortable next to Elsie. It's been a long time since he's slept next to a woman. Elsie sits up abruptly and quickly takes all her hairpins our and braids her hair. Charles groans. He's just gotten comfortable when Elsie moves. "What's wrong?" Elsie asks as she settles back onto her pillow.

"Quit moving. I just got comfortable and settled." Charles mumbles as he begins to fall asleep.

Elsie reaches up and gently smacks Charles' shoulder. Charles puts his arm around Elsie's waist, pulls her flush against his body, and kisses her neck. Elsie feels comfortable in Charles' arms despite the fact that she has never slept in someone's arms all night before. She snuggles against Charles and falls asleep. Charles had set the alarm clock so they would wake up in time to catch the train.

Charles wakes up at about 3 a.m. Elsie is sleeping serenely in his arms. He looks out the window in Elsie's room and watches the stars twinkle against a midnight blue background. The crescent moon shines brightly and sends alabaster beams into the room. One of the beams has fallen across the blankets and just across Elsie's face. She looks so beautiful and calm in her sleep. Charles hopes that her dreams are peaceful. Suddenly, to Charles' surprise, Elsie rolls over and hooks her leg across Charles' knees. Charles chuckles silently. Elsie would never be this bold if she was awake. Either that or she's acting the way she would like to when she's awake. Charles slowly falls back to sleep with Elsie sleeping peacefully in his arms.


End file.
